THE DUFF (BLEACH)
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Rukia no se considera la más guapa sus amigas, pero sí demasiado lista para dejarse engañar por el playboy Ichigo Kurosaki. Por eso, cuando Ichigo la llama Duff, lo último que ella espera es acabar besándose con él. Pero ha pasado y, aunque lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, el beso le gusto. Y sin apenas saber cómo, empiezan una relación secreta de amigos-enemigos con derecho a roce.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que este fanfic es una adaptación de una novela que leí y me encanto, y pense que encajaba perfecto con los personajes de Bleach. Tuve que ajustar algunas partes y cambiar dialogos enteros para que la historia encajara con los personajes, espero y les guste mi trabajo :D

 **ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA NOVELA, POR LO CUAL, NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. Historia sin fines de lucro, solo busca entretener.**

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Una vez más, Neliel y Orihime estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un vídeo de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi dignidad cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastraran de nuevo aquí?

Cada vez que venimos a Nest, pasa lo mismo. Neliel y Orihime bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los varones a la vista, y… finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora —yo— antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos puedan aprovecharse de ellas.

Pero mientras llega ese gran momento, yo me siento en el bar toda la noche hablando con Kaien, el camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos de estos días".

Pensé que Kaien se ofendería cuando le dije que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar: NEST. El cual solía ser un bar real, pero desde hace tres años se ha convertido en un salón para adolescentes calientes. En la barra ahí botellas de alcohol, vino y whiskey, pero Kaien solo sirve refrescos mientras los demás bailan y escuchan música en vivo. Odio este lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hace a los chicos de mi generación, incluyendo a mis amigas, todos aquí actúan como idiotas. La mitad de los alumnos del Instituto Hamilton se presenta los fines de semana, y nadie abandona el club con su dignidad intacta.

Quiero decir, en serio ¿Dónde está la diversión en todo esto? ¿Por qué siempre bailan la música electro semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Tal vez todos discuten sobre arte, política o filosofía, mientras mueven el culo al ritmo de Bum ban dump.

Ugh. Sí, claro.

Neliel se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

—Deberías venir a bailar con nosotras, conejita —dijo ella, sin aliento por su botín de agitación del baile—. Es muy divertido.

—Claro que lo es —murmuré.

—¡Oh Dios mío —Orihime se sentó en mi otro lado, su cola de caballo rubio-naranja rebotaba contra sus hombros—. ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo vieron? ¡Ulquiorra se me quedó viendo fijamente! ¿Han visto eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!

Neliel puso los ojos en blanco.

— Te pregunto dónde te habías comprado los zapatos, Inoue. Es totalmente gay.

—Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.

Neliel la ignoró, pasándose los dedos por detrás de las orejas, como si tuviera trenzas invisibles. Era un habito de antes de que se cortara el pelo en su actual corte largo color verde pistache.

—Conejita, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Kaien no sea divertido —Ella le guiño el ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir refrescos gratis—, pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Orihime?

—Totalmente —coincidió Orihime, mirando a Ulquiorra, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del salón. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras—. Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando.

—Te ves muy aburrida aquí, conejita. Quiero que te diviertas también.

—Estoy bien—, mentí—. La estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar, me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a… vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien.

Neliel entrecerró los ojos color avellana.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó.

—Afirmativo.

Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y tomo a Orihime de la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia el baile.

—¡Santa mierda! —exclamó Orihime— Reduce la velocidad, Neliel. ¡Me vas arrancar el brazo! —Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno.

—¿Por qué no les dices que estas triste? —Pregunto Kaien, empujando un vaso de cola sabor cereza hacía mí.

—No estoy triste.

—No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco —respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzaran a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra.

Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

No les pediría a Neliel y Orihime irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que solo empeoraba con la luz estroboscópica.

Muévete maldito segundero, ¡Muévete!.

—Hola.

Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando: algún chico, por lo general borracho o con un grado de olor corporal informal, toma un asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que estas personas no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara siempre es muy, MUY obvia, de que no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa colonia. Habría preferido a un borracho desnudo.

Ichigo. Mierda.

—¿Qué quieres? —Exigí, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de ser educada.

—¿No eres del tipo amigable? —Ichigo preguntó con sarcasmo— Yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

—Bueno, pues que mala suerte, no hablo con la gente esta noche.

Sorbí de mi bebida con fuerza, esperando que captara la indirecta no muy discreta de marcharse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos color miel arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿podía? ¡Uff!

—Vamos —, Ichigo bromeó— No hay necesidad de ser tan fría —paso una mano por sus naranjas cabellos y luego acerco su asiento al mío.

—Déjame en paz —susurre con los dientes apretados—. Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna otra fulana con baja autoestima, porque yo no me lo estoy tragando.

—Te equivocas, yo no estoy interesado en fulanas. Eso no es lo mío.

Solté un bufido.

—Cualquier chica que te mire o te de la hora del día, definitivamente es una fulana. Ichigo. Nadie con un buen gusto, clase o dignidad, realmente te encuentra atractivo.

Muy bien. Eso fue una pequeña mentira.

Ichigo Kurosaki era el más repugnante mujeriego playboy, el más oscuro del peldaño del Instituto Hamilton… pero un poco caliente. Tal vez si pudiera coserle la boca… y quemarlo vivo… tal vez —solo tal vez— sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

—Y supongo, ¿Qué tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Si, los tengo.

—Eso es una pena.

—¿Es este tu intento de coqueteo? —le pregunté—. Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente.

Se hecho a reír.

—Nunca falló en el coqueteo —anunció, para después volver a pasarse la mano por el pelo anaranjado, llamativo, y ajusto una sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante— Solo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable. Pero me lo estas complicando todo.

—Lo siento. No me interesa —Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió ni siquiera una pulgada—. Te puedes ir ahora —le dije con fuerza.

Ichigo suspiro.

—Muy bien. Estas siendo muy poco cooperativa. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me ayudes en algo: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de las chicas con las que hablo, pero estoy aquí por más que una conversación ingeniosa —Miro hacia la pista de baile—. Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la Duff.

 **(N/A: En español se traduciría con las iniciales de AFDA, el significado viene más adelante)**.

—¿Eso es una palabra?

—Significa: _**A**_ miga _**F**_ ea _**D**_ el _**A**_ lma.

—¡Yo no soy la…!

—Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que estés tan fea, pero en comparación de… —él se encogió de hombros— Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas? —Tuvo el descaro a llegar a más y me dio una palmadita en la rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparte de el, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para acomodarse el cuello de la camisa.

—Mira —continuo—. Tienes amigas calientes, realmente amigas calientes —Hizo una pausa, observando la acción en la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mi otra vez—. El punto es que los científicos han demostrado que en cada grupo de amigos, hay un o una Duff. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian a sus Duffs.

—¿Los drogadictos ahora pueden llamarse científicos? Eso es nuevo para mí.

El sonrió.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas, como tus amigas, les resulta atractivo cuando un chico muestra una cierta empatía y socializa con la Duff del grupo. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y solo pretende disfrutar de la conversación.

Lo mire fijamente, atónita, quede en completo shock durante unos segundos. ¿La belleza realmente significa algo como esto? Ichigo Kurosaki puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, genéticamente perfecto y delgado, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Que hijo de puta!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y le derrame mi bebida encima. La cola de cereza se deslizo por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su cara camiseta polo negra y su estúpido cabello.

Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en su cuerpo mientras su rostro me miraba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente, casi gruñéndome como un animal.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Dijo intentando controlarse mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso del brazo.

—¿¡Que crees que ha sido!? —grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados.

—Honestamente, Duffy, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas y mis ojos brillaban como dos enormes reflectores de luz.

—Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Kurosaki, está muy, MUY mal —deje la lata en la barra y me puse de pie—. Eres un desagradable, superficial, mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de tu camisa sean de tu gusto — justo antes de que me marcara miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí: —Y mi nombre no es Duffy. Es Rukia Kuchiki. Somos vecinos desde hace un año, y te odio idiota.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que la maldita música estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Kaien, y unos pocos chismosos disfrutaron del episodio. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localice, agarre a Neliel y Orihime por los codos y tiré de ellas hacia la salida.

—¡Hey! —protestó Orihime.

—¿Qué va mal? —Neliel preguntó.

—Vamos a salir de aquí pero ya —dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí—. Se los explicare en el auto. No puedo soportar un segundo más en este infierno.

—¿Le puedo decir adiós a Ulquiorra primero? —Orihime gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

—Orihime. ¡El es GAY! No tienes oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí, por favor.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de Enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos solo cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina.

Neliel se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes:

—¿Por qué nos estamos yendo tan temprano? Conejita, son solo… como… las nueve y cuarto.

Orihime tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como capullo. Mi calefacción de mierda rara vez funciona, así que dejo un alijo de mantas en el suelo.

—Discutí con alguien —les expliqué golpeando mi frente contra el volante—. Le tire mi bebida, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Neliel.

Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría.

—Con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dos suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

—Oh, vamos —me quejé yo—. El chico es un puto. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es un microscopio.

—Eso lo pongo en duda —dijo Neliel con otro suspiro— Dios, conejita. Sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Ichigo Kurosaki.

La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento.

—Es un idiota.

—Eso no es cierto —intervino Orihime—Lisa dijo que hablo con ella en una fiesta reciente. Ella estaba con Mashiro y Riruka, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable.

Eso tenía sentido. Lisa Yadomaru, era sin duda la Duff si estaba con Riruka y Mashiro. Me pregunto, ¿cuál de ellas estaría con Ichigo esa noche?

—Es encantador —dijo Neliel— No eres más que la pequeña miss eufórica, como de costumbre —ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina—. Pero, ¿Qué demonios te hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle tu bebida? ¿Te hizo algo, conejita?

—No —mentí—. No es nada. Solo me molestó.

 **Duff.**

La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la 5ta calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de vocabulario, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Ichigo de que era poco atractiva, la indeseable etiqueta parecía estarse confirmando.

Orihime es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con acogedores ojos azules. Neliel tiene el cutis perfecto y las piernas de una milla de largo.

No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas.

—Bueno, yo digo que vayamos a otra fiesta ya que es muy temprano —sugirió Neliel—. Me enteré de una en Oak Hill. Algunos chicos de la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Riruka me lo dijo ayer. ¿Quieren ir?

—Si —Orihime se enderezó debajo de la manta— ¡Totalmente deberíamos ir! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios lindos. ¿No sería divertido ir, Rukia?

Suspiré. —No. En realidad no.

—Oh, vamos —Neliel me alcanzo el brazo y lo apretó—. Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Orihime y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias.

Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

—No odio a los chicos calientes —le dije—. Solo a uno —después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera en dirección a la línea del condado—. Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me compraran un helado después. Uno enorme.

—Trato hecho —aceptaron las dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No hay nada más pacifico que la calma del sábado por la noche, o el domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Los ronquidos de mi papá retumban por todo el pasillo, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio cuando me deslicé en algún momento a traves de las habitaciones. O tal vez me había ensordecido por el ruido del bajo en la fiesta de Oak Hill. Honestamente, la idea de la pérdida auditiva no me molestaba demasiado. Si eso significaba que nunca más podría escuchar de nuevo música tecno, o los ronquidos de papá.

Cerré la puesta detrás de mí y caminé a través de la oscura y vacia sala. Vi una postal sobre la mesa de café, seguramente enviada desde cualquier lugar donde estuviera mamá ahora. No me moleste en leerla inmediatamente, seguramente estaría allí por la mañana y yo estaba demasiado cansada, así que me arrastre por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Ahogando un bostezo, colgué mi chamarra en el respaldo de mi silla y me acerqué a la cama. La migraña comenzó a disminuir cuando pateé mis converse a través de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, pero mi trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de limpiar, o como yo lo llamo: TOC, estaba llamando por completo. El montón de ropa limpia en el suelo, al pie de mi cama tenía que ser doblada antes de que yo pudiera dormir.

Con cuidado levante cada pieza de ropa y la doblé con precisión vergonzosa. Entonces apilé las camisas, jeans y la ropa interior en secciones separadas en el suelo. De alguna manera, el acto de doblar la ropa arrugada me tranquilizaba. Como ya hice mis pilas perfectas, mi mente se despejo, mi cuerpo se relajo, y mi irritación de la noche de música fuerte y desagradable, y cerdos ricos obsesionados con el sexo, disminuyó. Con cada arruga incluso, volví a nacer.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo doblada, me puse de pie, dejando las pilas en el suelo. Me quité el jersey y los jeans, que apestaban a fiestas sofocantes, y los tiré en el cesto de la esquina de mi habitación. Podría ducharme por la mañana, yo ya estaba demasiado cansada.

Antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, di un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado del cuarto. Me mire en el espejo buscando mi reflejo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos sentimientos: incontrolable cabello corto y voluminoso color negro, suave y lacio. Nariz pequeña. Grandes muslos. Busto pequeño.

Sí.

Definitivamente material de Duff. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Quiero decir, nunca me considere particularmente atractiva y no era difícil ver que Neliel y Orihime, dos delgadas y divertidas adolescentes, eran magnificas a comparación de mi, pero aún así. El hecho de que jugaba el papel de la fea en su dúo no se me había ocurrido nunca. Gracias a Ichigo Kurosaki, puedo ver mi realidad ahora.

A veces es mejor ser ignorante.

Tire mi manta hasta mi barbilla, ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo. Ichigo era la prueba viviente de que la belleza era sólo superficial, entonces ¿Por qué sus palabras me molestaban tanto?

Yo era inteligente. Yo era una buena persona. Entonces, ¿qué importa si yo soy la Duff? Si fuera atractiva, tendría que hacer frente a tipos como Ichigo tropezando conmigo todo el tiempo. ¡Uf! Así que ser la Duff tenía sus beneficios, ¿no? Ser poco atractiva me libraba de gente superficial e hipócrita.

¡Maldito Ichigo Kurosaki! No puedo creer que estuviera haciendo que yo me preocupara por una cosa tan estúpida, mierda sin sentido y poco profunda.

Cerré los ojos. No lo pensaría por la mañana. No pensaría en ese tema de las Duffs nunca más.

El domingo era fantástico, agradable, tranquilo, euforia sin interrupciones. Por supuesto, las cosas solían ser bastantes tranquilas cuando mamá no estaba. Parecía que no regresaría a casa en un par de meses, papá no era muy sociable. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el trabajo o viendo televisión. Lo que significaba que la casa Kuchiki estaba en silencio casi todo el tiempo.

Y, en una mañana después de que me había visto obligada a soportar todo el ruido de clubes y fiestas, una casa tranquila era el equivalente a la perfección.

Pero el lunes apesta. Y mañana es lunes.

Todos los lunes apestan, por supuesto, pero hoy… este lunes, realmente lo jodió todo. Todo comenzó a primera hora cuando Orihime llego a la clase de español con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y rímel.

—Orihime, ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté—. ¿Te paso algo? ¿Está todo bien?

Lo admito, siempre me asusto mucho cuando en raras ocasiones Orihime llega a clases luciendo algo menos alegría. Quiero decir, ella está todo el tiempo saltando y riendo.

Así que cuando llegó en un aspecto tan deprimido, me asusto hasta la mierda.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza tristemente como respuesta y se desplomó en su asiento.

—Todo está bien, pero… ¡no puedo ir al baile de bienvenida! —nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules— ¡Mamá no me quiere dejar ir!

¿Eso era todo? ¿Me ha hecho asustarme por el baile de bienvenida?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte en el mejor tono simpático que pude hacer.

—Estoy castigada —Orihime aspiro por la nariz— Vio mi boleta de calificaciones en mi cuarto esta mañana, descubrió que reprobé química, ¡y enloqueció! ¡Es jodidamente injusto! El baile de bienvenida de baloncesto es, como, mi baile favorito del año… después del de promoción y del de Sadie Hawkins y del de bienvenida de futbol.

Incline mi cabeza y la mire burlonamente.

—Wow, ¿cuantos favoritos tienes? —Ella no contesto… o se rió—. Lo siento Inoue, Sé que tiene que apestar… pero yo tampoco voy.

No he mencionado que para mí, los bailes de la escuela, eran una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Orihime ya sabía mi opinión sobre el asunto, pero yo estaba muy feliz porque no sería la única chica que no iría.

—¿Qué tal esto? Iré a tu casa y veremos películas toda la noche. ¿Tu madre estará bien con eso?

Orihime asintió con la cabeza y seco sus ojos con el puño de la manga.

—Si —dijo ella—. Mamá te quiere Piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Así que estará bien. Gracias, Rukia. ¿Podemos ver la de Crepúsculo? ¿O ya estas harta de esa?

Si, estaba muy enferma de los romances con los que Orihime se desmayaba, pero podía soportarlo. Le sonreí.

—Nunca me caso de Robert Pattinson. Incluso podemos ver la de Amor y otras Drogas si quieres. Será una noche loca.

Ella se hecho a reír sabiendo que yo odiaba ambas películas. En ese momento el profesor entro y se dirigió a la parte delantera del salón y comenzó a enderezar obsesivamente los lápices en su escritorio antes de pasar lista. Orihime echo una mirada al escuálido maestro. Cuando me miró, sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban con lágrimas frescas.

—¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte, Rukia? —susurro— Le iba a preguntar a Ulquiorra si quería ir conmigo. Ahora voy a tener que esperar hasta el baile de promoción para pedirle un baile.

Debido a su estado de ánimo, decidí no recordarle que a Ulquiorra no le interesaría solo porque tenía un busto grande, además de que él era gay. En lugar de eso acabé diciendo: —Suerte para el próximo baile, Orihime.

La clase de español pasó sin problemas.

Las lágrimas de Orihime se aclararon, y en el momento que sonó el timbre, se reía vertiginosamente mientras Riruka, una amiga nuestra, nos hablaba de su nuevo novio.

Me enteré de que yo había sacado una A en el último examen de español. Así que estaba jodidamente de buen humor cuando Orihime, Riruka, y yo salimos del aula.

—Y tiene un trabajo en el campus —decía Riruka mientras caminábamos por el pasillo lleno de gente.

—¿A qué escuela va? —le pregunte.

—A la comunidad universitaria de Oak Hill —ella sonaba un poco avergonzada, y se apresuro a añadir: —. Pero es solo para conseguir su titulo de asociado antes de ir a una universidad. Y Oak Hill no es una mala escuela ni nada.

—Ahí es donde iré yo —dijo Orihime—. No quiero ir demasiado lejos de casa.

Orihime y yo éramos como polos opuestos, era una especie de gracia a veces. Siempre se puede predecir lo que una de las dos va a querer hacer justamente escogiendo lo opuesto a lo que la otra haría. Personalmente, yo quería salir del infierno de Hamilton, tan pronto como fuera posible. Yo estaría en Nueva York para la universidad.

Pero la idea de estar tan lejos de Neliel y Orihime, —no verlas despidiéndose de mí todos los días o escuchar sus parloteos acerca de bailes y chicos gays— de repente me asusto.

No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Orihime y Neliel eran un tipo de equilibrio para mí. No estaba segura de si alguien estaría dispuesto a aguantar mi cinismo una vez que me fuera de la ciudad.

—Debemos llegar a química, Inoue —dijo Riruka mientras se acomodaba su corto flequillo rojo— Ya sabes cómo se pone el Sr. Mayuri cuando llegamos tarde.

Salieron corriendo al departamento de ciencias, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al régimen del programa de aptitudes. Mi mente se dirigió a otros lugares, a un futuro sin mis mejores amigas para mantenerme sana. Nunca lo había considerado antes, y ahora que estaba pensando en ello, me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Tendría que encontrar la manera de mantener el contacto constante con ellas.

Creo que mis ojos perdieron el contacto con mi cerebro, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me encontré de golpe con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Este fue el final de mi buen humor.

Tropecé hacia atrás, y todos mis libros de texto se escaparon de mis brazos y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Ichigo me agarro de los hombros, sus manos grandes me capturaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tropezar con mis propios pies y caer al suelo.

—Whoa —dijo, estabilizándome.

Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Me sentí como si hubiera insectos arrastrándose por debajo de mi piel, extendiéndose por los lugares donde sus manos me habían tocado. Me estremecí de asco, pero él lo malinterpreto.

—Wow, Duffy —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era muy alto. Era uno de los pocos chicos en nuestra escuela que eran más altos que Neliel—. ¿Hago que tus rodillas tiemblen?

—Si como no —Me aparte fuera de su alcance y me arrodillé para recoger mis libros, y para mi intenso desagrado, Ichigo se unió a mí.

Estaba jugando el papel de buen samaritano, por supuesto. Apuesto a que estaba esperando a que una porrista caliente, como Neliel, pasara y pensara que estaba siendo un caballero. Que cerdo. Siempre en busca de hacerse notar.

—Español, ¿eh? —dijo echando un vistazo a los papeles dispersos—. ¿Puedes hacer o decir algo divertido de vez en cuando?

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme —me levanté y esperé a que me entregara mis papeles.

—Eso es muy sexy —dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome los papeles del trabajo de español— ¿Qué significa?

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme —repetí con exasperación.

—Excéntrica.

Sin otra palabra, tome los papeles de sus manos, los guarde dentro de uno de mis libros, y me marche con rumbo a clase. Tenía que poner la mayor distancia posible entre yo y ese maldito playboy sin cerebro. ¿Duffy? ¿En serio? ¡El sabe mi nombre, yo se lo dije anoche! El imbécil egoísta no puede dejarme en paz. Y mi piel aun se siente rara en las partes que me toco.

La clase de aptitudes del Sr. Ichimaru consistía solo de nueve estudiantes, siete de ellos ya estaban en la clase en el momento en que entre por la puerta. El Sr. Ichimaru me lanzó una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, presionándome. Llegar tarde era un delito grave en opinión del Sr. Ichimaru, y casi tarde constituía un delito menor. No fui la ultima en aparecer, sin embargo, eso ayudo poco.

Me senté en el fondo de la clase y comencé a abrir mi cuaderno, pidiéndole a dios que el Sr. Ichimaru no me llamara por mi tardanza. Con mi estado de ánimo actual, no había garantía de que no empezara a maldecirlo. No lo hizo y los dos nos ahorramos el drama.

El último entro justo cuando sonó la campana.

—Lo siento Sr. Ichimaru. Estaba poniendo carteles para promover el concierto de rock de la próxima semana. No hay problema ¿verdad?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levante la vista al chico que acababa de entrar.

Muy bien, odio a los adolescentes que constantemente deliran y hablan de lo mucho que "quieren" a su novio o novia. Admito que odio a las chocas que dicen que aman a alguien que conocieron hace cinco o diez días. Las relaciones de la prepa parecen sin sentido para mí. Todo el mundo sabe eso de mí… pero nadie sabía que yo era una hipócrita.

Bueno, Neliel y Orihime lo sabían, pero no decían nada al respecto.

Renji Abarai. Era perfecto: cabello color rojo sangre, lo usaba de lado ya que su lado izquierdo estaba rapado. Ojos feroces y profundos color negro. Rostro duro pero no demasiado, y cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy.

No era jugador de futbol cargado de testosterona. No era un sensible hippie. No escribia poesía o usaba delineador en los ojos. No era clasificado como un chico típico caliente, sino más bien como chico rockero y sexy.

Mal, mal, mal.

Renji Abarai era mi pareja perfecta. Desafortunadamente, el no tenía conocimiento de este hecho. Porque perdí mi capacidad para de formular frases coherentes cada vez que él se acerca a mí. Probablemente piense que soy muda o algo así.

Nunca me miro ni me hablo o incluso pareció notarme al fondo de la sala. Para una chica con un culo de melocotón, me sentí invisible.

Me daba cuenta de Renji. Me daba cuenta de su peinado sexy y su piel marfil pastosa. Me daba cuenta de sus ojos negros. Me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta y la usaba con todo, y me daba cuenta de la manera provocativa en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo muy difícil. Yo estaba en… bueno, no era amor, pero si me gustaba. Me gustaba profundamente Renji Abarai.

—Bien —murmuró el Sr. Ichimaru— Pero manténga un ojo en el reloj mañana, Sr. Abarai.

—Claro que sí, señor.

Renji se sentó en primera fila junto a Momo Hinamori.

Y yo, como una acosadora, escuche su conversación mientras el Sr. Ichimaru comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

Normalmente soy una canalla, pero he aquí, la gente hace cosas locas. Y mi locura es espiar a Renji.

—¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Renji? —le pregunto Momo a través de su nariz constantemente congestionada— ¿Hiciste algo emocionante?

—Fue muy bueno —dijo Renji—. Mi padre nos llevo a Tatsuki y a mi fuera de la ciudad. Recorrimos pueblos y ciudades juntos, y visitamos la Universidad de Sourthern Illinois juntos. Fue divertido.

—¿Tatsuki es tu hermana? —Momo le pregunto.

—No. Tatsuki es mi novia. Ella va al instituto Oak Hill. ¿No te hable de ella antes? Como sea, ambos fuimos aceptados en esa universidad, por lo que queríamos verla en persona. Hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio, y tenemos la idea de asistir a la misma universidad para evitar los problemas de larga distancia.

—¡Eso es dulce! —exclamo Hinamori— Yo estoy considerando sólo hacer algunas clases en algún lugar, antes de decidir a qué universidad ir.

Mi piel había dejado de hormiguear, pero ahora mi estomago estaba haciendo repugnantes volteretas. Pensé que iba a vomitar, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la clase. Me sentía bastante mierda.

¿Renji tenía novia? ¿Desde hacía un año y medio? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¿Y qué iban a ir a la universidad juntos? ¿Significa eso que Renji es uno de esos estúpidos blandos románticos, de los que me burlo a diario? Yo esperaba mucho más de Renji Abarai. Esperaba que fuera tan escéptico acerca de la naturaleza del amor adolescente como yo. Esperaba que viera la universidad como una decisión muy importante, no como algo que podía ser influido por tu novia. Esperaba que fuera… bueno, ¡inteligente!

No saldría contigo de todos modos, me susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba misteriosa como el desconcertante susurro de Ichigo Kurosaki. Tú eres la Duff, ¿recuerdas? Su novia es, probablemente, más bonita, con pechos grandes.

Ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo, y sin embargo, ya quería saltar de un acantilado. Bueno, está bien, eso era dramatizar un poco. Definitivamente, quería volver a casa e irme directo a la cama. Quería olvidar que Renji tenía una relación seria, una novia. Quería lavar la sensación de las manos de Ichigo en mí. Y sobre todo, quería borrar la palabra Duff de mi memoria.


	3. Chapter 2-1

**_Respuesta a COS_**

 **Kinverlins:** _Lo sé :P Estupido y sensual Ichigo *-*_

 ** _FreshGaby:_** _JAJAJA Ulquiorra gay XD Al principio no tenia pensado que fuera, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar en los proximos caps... :)_

 _ **NekoMimiR:** Gracias. Y si, Ichigo se tendra que tragar sus palabras en un futuro. Y Renji siempre es sexy :3_

 _ **arsarsursa:** De hecho, sera muy dificil que ambos empiecen a gustarse si se tratan así, pero pasara porque para el amor no hay barreras :D_

 _ **Gabbi-chan1305:** A mi también me gusta el triángulo amoroso entre ellos tres, pero no te confies. Esta historia trae demasiadas sorpresas más adelante._

 _LOL. Cuando leo sus reviews, me animan mucho para continuar subiendo esta historia. En serio, ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!. Disfruten el capitulo B|_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2-1**

Oh sí, hoy también las cosas me salieron mal.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el hombre en las noticias empezó a hablar sobre alguna tormenta de nieve que empezaría a "tempranas horas de la mañana", mañana. Supongo que el consejo escolar se apiado de nosotros ya que no habíamos tenido un solo día de nieve hasta ahora, porque se adelanto y suspendió las clases dos días antes de estar afectados por la tormenta. Así que Neliel me llamo a las seis y treinta e insistió en que fueramos a Nest, ya que no teníamos que levantarnos temprano la mañana siguiente.

—No sé, Neliel —le dije—. ¿Qué pasa si las carreteras están mal?

Lo admito, estaba buscando una excusa para no ir. No sabía si podría soportar la tortura de ese infierno de nuevo.

—Conejita, la tormenta no comenzara hasta… como… las tres de la mañana. Mientras estemos en casa para entonces, todo estará bien.

—Tengo un montón de deberes.

—No debes entregarlos hasta el miércoles. Puedes hacerlos mañana.

Suspire.

—¿No pueden encontrar, tu y Orihime, a otra que las lleve e ir sin mi? Simplemente no me siento muy bien. Ha sido un mal día, Neliel.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó—. ¿Estás bien? No parecías muy contenta ayer, en el almuerzo ¿Se trata de tu madre?

—Neliel.

—Dime lo que pasa —insistió ella.

—Nada —le asegure—. Hoy solo apesta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada importante ni nada. No estoy de humor para ir de fiesta con ustedes esta noche.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Por último, Neliel dijo: —Rukia, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario. No mantengas las cosas embotelladas. No es bueno para ti.

—Neliel, estoy bi…

—Estas bien —me interrumpió ella—. Si, lo sé. Solo estoy diciendo que si tienes un problema, estoy aquí para ti.

—Ya lo sé —murmure. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa por algo tan estúpido. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder todas mis emociones, y Neliel lo sabía muy bien. Ella siempre tratando de tener un ojo en mí. Siempre persuadiéndome para compartir lo que explotaría yo sola más tarde. Podría ser molesto, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba por mi… bueno, se sentía bien. Así que no podía enfadarme al respecto—. Lo sé, Neliel. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Es solo que… ayer me entere de que Renji tiene novia, y estoy un poco desanimada. Eso es todo.

—Oh, conejita —suspiro ella—. Eso es una mierda. Lo siento. Tal vez si sales esta noche, Orihime y yo podríamos animarte. Te compraremos ese helado enorme que te prometimos y todo.

Deje escapar una risita.

—Gracias, pero no. Creo que me quedare esta noche.

Colgué el teléfono y baje las escaleras, donde encontré a mi padre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la cocina. Lo oí antes de hablarle. Estaba gritándole al receptor. Me pare en la puerta, suponiendo que me vería y de inmediato bajaría la voz. Pensé que algún trabajador de el, estaba recibiendo un merecido regaño, pero entonces apareció mi nombre.

—¡Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a Rukia! —la voz alta de papá, que tomo fruto de ira, sonaba más como una súplica—. Esto no es bueno para una chica de diecisiete años y su madre. Ella te necesita aquí en casa, Hisana. Te necesitamos aquí.

Me deslice de nuevo a la sala de estar, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi madre. A decir verdad, no sabía realmente como me sentía al respecto. Acerca de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Quiero decir, si, tener a mamá en casa sería bueno, pero no era como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar sin ella.

Mi madre era una oradora motivacional. Cuando era niña, había escrito algún tipo de estimulante, inspirador libro acerca de cómo mejorar la autoestima. No se había vendido muy bien, pero todavía mamá seguía ofreciéndose para hablar en universidades, grupos de apoyo, y graduaciones en todo el país. Dado que el libro había fracasado, ella se vendía muy barato.

Durante un tiempo, había tomado solo puestos de trabaos locales. En los que podía conducir a casa después de que terminara diciéndole a la gente que se amaran a sí mismos. Pero después de que mi abuela muriera, cuando yo tenía doce años, mamá estaba un poco deprimida. Papá le sugirió que tomara unas vacaciones. Solo salir un par de semanas. Cuando regreso, hablo de todos los lugares que había visto y la gente que había conocido. Supongo que tal vez eso fue lo que provoco su adicción a viajar. Porque después de las vacaciones, mamá comenzó a reservar eventos en todas partes.

En Texas y Canada: había hecho tours enteros. Solo esta gira, en la que empezaba ahora, había sido más larga. No había estado en casa en casi dos meses, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba segura desde donde ella estaba llamando.

Obviamente por eso papá estaba enfadado. Debido a que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

—Maldita sea, Hisana. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una niña y volver a casa? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa con nosotros… para quedarte? —la forma en la voz de mi padre se quebró cuando pronuncio la frase que casi me hizo llorar—. Hisana, te amamos. Rukia y yo te echamos de menos, y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Me apreté contra la pared que me separaba de papá, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Dios, esto era tan patético. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no solo se pedían un divorcio de mierda y ya? ¿Era yo la única que podía ver que las cosas no iban bien? ¿Cuál era el punto de estar casado si mamá se iba siempre?

—Hisana —dijo mi padre, y pensé que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Entonces le oí poner el teléfono en el mostrador. La conversación había terminado.

Le di un par de minutos antes de entrar en la cocina.

—Oye, papá. Esta todo bien.

—Si —dijo. Dios, era un pésimo mentiroso— Esta bien, abejorro. Acabo de tener una charla con tu madre… y te envía su amor.

—¿Desde donde esta vez?

—Um… de California —dijo—. Ella está visitando a tu tía Togame mientras habla en una secundaria de allí. Genial, ¿eh? Puedes decirles a tus amigos que tu madre está en OC ahora. Te gusta ese programa, ¿no?

—Si —dije—. Me gustaba, pero fue cancelado hace unos años.

—Ah, bueno… Creo que estoy atrasado, abejorro —Vi sus ojos ir a la deriva hacia el mostrador, donde había dejado las llaves del su auto, y lo seguí. Se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir nada—. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —me pregunto.

—Bueno, podría hacer algo, pero… —me aclare la garganta, sin saber cómo decir la frase siguiente. Papá y yo realmente no estábamos acostumbrados a hablar el uno con el otro—. Podría quedarme en casa, también. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y, vea la televisión contigo o algo así?

—Oh, no, abejorro —dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente—. Ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Probablemente me vaya a dormir temprano esta noche, de todos modos.

Lo mire a los ojos esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Papá siempre se ponía muy deprimido después de sus peleas con mamá. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema. Y en el fondo de mi mente, había un pequeño temor. Era una estupidez, de verdad, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Mi padre era un alcohólico en recuperación. Quiero decir, lo dejo antes de que yo naciera, y no había tocado una gota desde… pero a veces, cuando recibía todos los pucheros de mamá, me asustaba. Tenía miedo a que pudiera tomar las llaves del auto e ir a la tienda de licor o algo así. Como he dicho, era ridículo, pero el miedo no puede ser vencido.

Papá rompió nuestro contacto ocular y se movió incómodo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, lavando el plato de curry que había comido. Quería caminar hacia allí, arrebatarle el plato —su patética excusa para distraerse— y tirarlo al suelo. Quería decir como de estúpida que era esta situación con mamá. Quería que se diera cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que eran estas tontas depresiones y peleas y solo admitir que las cosas no iban bien.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía. Lo único que pude decir fue: —Papá…

El me enfrentó, sacudiendo su cabeza con un trapo húmedo colgado en su mano.

—Sal y diviértete —dijo—. En serio, quiero que lo hagas. Eres joven solo una vez en la vida.

No hubo discusión. Esa fue su manera sutil de decirme que quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo —dije—. Si estás seguro… voy a llamar a Neliel.

Camine hacia mi dormitorio. Tome mi celular de encima de la cómoda y marque el número de Nelliel. Dos tonos y respondió.

—Hey, Neliel. He cambiado de opinión sobre Nest… y, eh, ¿crees que estaría bien si me quedo esta noche en tu casa? Te explicare más tarde, pero… no me quiero quedar en casa.

Volví a doblar la ropa limpia del suelo en los pies de mi cama antes de irme, pero no me ayudo tanto como lo solía hacer.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Respuesta a COS_**

 ** _Kinverlins:_** _Lo se, pebre Rukia :c Yo siempre he amado a Hisana, pero en este fic la odio un poquito xc_

 ** _Nico Ale:_** _Gracias! C: L_ o de Ulquiorra gay es para quedarse con cara de WTF XD Lo de UlquiHime ya veremos si pasa, pero creo que si.

 _ **Tsukiiiii:** RUKIA NO ES UNA DUFF, MALDITO ICHIGO! XC Ya veras que lo que cuenta es la personalidad, no la pechonalidad :P_

 _ **NekoMimiR:** Pobre Byakuya, pobre Rukia. Pobras todos! Xc Excepto la culera de Hisana, ella no por no pensar en su familia ;v_

 **Capitulo 3**

—Sírveme otro, Kaien —deslicé el vaso hacia el camarero, quien lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Creo que ya has tomado suficiente, Rukia.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Es cola de cereza.

—Que puede ser tan peligrosa como el whisky —puso el vaso en el mostrador detrás de la barra—. Este es el último. Me lo agradecerás más tarde. La cafeína da dolores de cabeza que te convierten en una perra. Si ganas 100 pesos esta noche, me culparás. Además estas cosas engordan, y se como son las chicas.

—Lo que sea.

¿Y que si gano peso? Ya era la Duff, y el hombre al que quería impresionar ya tenía novia. Podría ganar diez kilos y no me sentiría peor.

—Lo siento, Rukia —Kaien se fue al otro extremo de la barra, donde Riruka y su mejor amiga, Mashiro, esperaban pedir sus bebidas.

Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la barra, mi mente voló lejos de las luces estroboscópicas y de la música. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarme en casa con papá? ¿Por qué no insistí en que me contara sus penas? Me mantuve imaginándolo, revolcándose en su miseria… solo.

Pero así es como nosotros los Kuchiki manejamos el estrés.

Solos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros podía abrirse a los demás? ¿Por qué no admite papá que él y mamá tienen problemas? ¿Por qué no me tenía la suficiente confianza para decírmelo?

—Hola, Duffy.

¿Por qué este idiota tiene que sentarse a mi lado?

—Vete, Ichigo —gruñí con la mirada fija en mis dedos.

—No puedo —dijo—. Como ves, Duffy, no soy de rendirme fácilmente. Estoy decidido a tirarme a una de tus amigas, preferiría con la que tiene las piernas excepcionales.

—Entonces ve a hablar con ella.

—Lo haría, pero Ichigo Kurosaki no persigue a las chicas, ellas lo persiguen a el —él me sonrió—. Pero está bien. Ella estará aquí pidiéndome dormir con ella muy pronto. Hablar contigo solo acelerara el proceso. Hasta entonces, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía. Y por suerte, no se ve que estes armada con una bebida —El se rió, pero se detuvo de repente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero no levante la vista.—. ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan agresiva como de costumbre.

—Déjame en paz, Ichigo. Lo digo en serio.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Vete.

La ansiedad en mi interior necesitaba escapar, ser liberada de alguna manera. No podía esperar a que Neliel y yo volviéramos a su casa para desahogarme. Tenía que dejarlo salir en este momento. Pero no quería llorar, no delante de la mitad de la escuela, y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Kaien o con la bolsa de basura que estaba a mi lado, y golpear a alguien solo me metería en problemas. No tenía ninguna opción, pero me sentía como si fuera a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto.

Mamá estaba en California.

Papá estaría ahogado en alcohol ahora mismo.

Yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que haber algo que te molesta —insistió Ichigo—. Pareces como si fueras a llorar —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a enfrentarme a él—. ¿Rukia?

Entonces hice algo muy estúpido. Mi única excusa es que tenía una increíble cantidad de estrés, y necesitaba escapar de todo. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera —algo lejos del drama de mis padres— sólo por un segundo. Y cuando vi mi oportunidad, no me detuve a pensar mucho en lo mucho que lo lamentaría más tarde. Una oportunidad estaba al lado, en el taburete de la barra junto a mí, y yo me abalancé sobre él. Literalmente.

Besé a Ichigo Kurosaki.

En un segundo su mano estaba en mi hombro, y sus ojos color miel descansando en mi cara, y al siguiente, mi boca estaba en la suya. Mis labios eran feroces con emociones embotelladas, y el parecía tenso, con su cuerpo congelado en estado de shock. Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un instante después, devolvió la agresión, sus manos volaron a mis costados y me acercaron a él.

Se sentía como una batalla entre nuestras bocas. Mis manos le agarraron el pelo lacio, tirando más de lo necesario, y la punta de sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura.

Funciono mejor que golpear a alguien. No sólo me ayudó a liberar la presión angustiosa, sino que definitivamente me distrajo. Quiero decir, es difícil pensar en tu padre cuando te estás besando con alguien.

Y aunque me costara admitirlo, Ichigo era un buen besador. El se inclino hacia mí, y tire de él con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete.

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y me convertí en una especie de ser físico. Las emociones desaparecieron. Nada existía, solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios estaban en guerra en el centro de todo. Fue increíble, para no pensar.

¡Nada! Nada… hasta que el la cago.

Su mano se deslizo hacia arriba de mi cintura, se arrastro a lo largo de mi torso, y llego a pararse en mi busto.

Todo me inundo de nuevo, y de repente recordé exactamente quien me estaba besando. Saque mis manos de su cabello y lo empuje tan fuerte como pude. La ira, fresca, ira caliente, se apodero de mi, sustituyendo completamente la preocupación ansiosa que había estado sintiendo un minuto antes. Sus manos cayeron, una aterrizo en mi rodilla, cuando se aparto. El me miro sorprendido, pero claramente satisfecho.

—Wow, Duffy, eso ha sido…

Y le di una bofetada. Le pegue con tanta fuerza que la palma de mi mano picó con el contacto.

La mano de mi rodilla voló a su mejilla.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó—. ¿¡Porque has hecho eso!?

—¡Idiota! —grité. Salté de mi taburete y tomé por asalto la pista de baile. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más loca que el.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Kinverlins:**_ JAJAJA Si, probablemente Ichigo cambiara despues de ese beso 7u7

 _ **Nico Ale:**_ La verdad aun no se si llegara a haber Ulquihime, cualquier cosa puede pasar en este fanfic ;)

 _ **arsarsursa:** _ LOL Perdón por el capitulo corto, creo que este también quedo algo cortito. ¡NO ME MATES! D: -huye del lugar-

 _ **NekoMimiR:**_ Ya se, Rukia es toda una loquisha xD

 _ **lovetamaki1:**_ A mi también me duele la situación de la familia de Rukia, pobre conejita :'(

 _ **Keira14:**_ Gracias, amiga! El libro se llama "The Duff" así de simple XD

 _ **ZackFap Y ZackFraph:** _ 7u7 XD

 **Capitulo 4**

La cama tamaño "Queen" de Neliel estaba increíblemente caliente. Las almohadas eran suaves, y sentí que podía caer en el mullido colchón y vivir allí para siempre. Pero no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en mi lado de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Neliel. Conté ovejas. Hice lo de relajar cada parte de tu cuerpo desde el dedo gordo del pie hacia arriba. Incluso me imagine un Sr. Ichimaru dictando conferencias sobre las políticas públicas.

Aun estaba despierta. No podía dejar de pensar.

Me estaba embotellando de nuevo, pero no tenía nada que ver con mi papá en este momento. Lo había sacado de mi cabeza después de que Neliel y yo habíamos dejado a Orihime en su casa esa noche:

—Estoy preocupada de mi padre —le había dicho. Espere hasta que Orihime estuvo fuera del coche para hablar de ello. Sabía que no lo habría entendido. Orihime era de una familia feliz y saludable con ambos padres. Neliel, por su parte, ya había visto la relación de sus padres desmoronarse—. Él es tan despistado. Quiero decir, ¿no es evidente, que no funciona su relación con mi mamá? ¿Por qué no solo obtienen el divorcio de mierda y acaban de una vez?

—No digas eso, conejita —me advirtió—. En serio, ni siquiera pienses de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo ella, llegando a mí y apretando mi mano a medida que aceleró hacia su casa. La nieve no había empezado a caer todavía pero pude ver las nubes moviéndose a través de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Ella va a venir a casa, lo van a hablar ella y tu padre y van a tener relaciones sexuales…

—¡Dios! ¡Eso es asqueroso, Neliel!

—Y todo va a estar de vuelta a la normalidad. Y mientras tanto, estoy aquí para ti. Si necesitas hablar, quiero que sepas que te voy a escuchar.

—Si, lo sé.

Era el mismo discurso de Neliel "Salva el Día" que había escuchado durante doce años, en cualquier momento en que el más mínimo problema aparecía en mi vida.

Honestamente, desde que nos habíamos ido de Nest, papá no había estado mucho en mi mente. Había liberado todo el estrés cuando bese a Ichigo.

Y eso era lo que me impedía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho en Nest. Mi piel hormigueaba. Mis labios se sentían extraños. Además, no importo cuantas veces me lavara los dientes en el baño de Neliel, el sabor repugnante, del cabrón mujeriego todavía estaba en mi boca. ¡Uf!

Pero lo peor era que sabía que lo había hecho yo misma.

Yo lo había besado. Si, el me busco a tientas, pero ¿Qué esperaba realmente? Ichigo Kurosaki no tenía exactamente la reputación de ser un caballero. El podría ser un imbécil, pero tenía que admitir que yo tenía la culpa de esta situación.

—Neliel —susurré. Bueno, despertarla a las tres de la mañana no era muy agradable para mí, pero ella era la que siempre me decía de compartir o desahogarme o lo que sea. Así que, técnicamente, ella se lo buscó—. Eh, Neliel…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Estas despierta?

—Mmm…mmm.

—Si te digo algo, ¿juras no decírselo a nadie? —Le pregunté—Y prometes, ¿Qué no vas a enloquecer?

—Claro, conejita —murmuro—. ¿Qué es?

—Le he dado un beso a alguien esta noche —le dije.

—Bien por ti. Ahora vuelve a dormir.

Respire profundamente.

—Fue a Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki.

Neliel se disparo hacia arriba en la cama.

—¡Whoa! —ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el sueño de sus ojos grandes color avellana—Bueno, ahora estoy despierta.

—Ella se volvió hacia mí, su pelo pistache largo sobresalía en todos los ángulos posibles. Dios, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para verse bien todo el tiempo?

—¡OMG! ¿Qué paso? Pensé que odiabas al chico.

—Lo odio. Siempre lo he odiado. Fue solo un momento estúpido, inmaduro, momento irreflexivo de… estupidez —Me senté y abrace mis rodillas contra mi pecho—. Me siento sucia.

—Ensuciarse puede ser divertido.

—Neliel.

—Lo siento, conejita, pero no veo cual es el problema —admitió—. El es caliente. Es rico. Es probablemente un besador excepcional. ¿Lo es? Quiero decir, tiene esos labios que sólo me hacen pensar…

—Neliel —puse mis manos sobre mis oídos— ¡Alto! Mira, no estoy totalmente orgullosa de esto. Estaba molesta, el estaba allí, y yo… Dios, no puedo creer que lo bese. ¿Eso me hace una puta?

—¿Besar a Ichigo? No lo creo.

—¿Qué hago ahora, Neliel?

—Bésalo otra vez.

Le lancé una mirada fría antes de caer contra la almohada. Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—Olvídalo —le dije—. No he dicho nada.

—Oh, conejita, no seas así —dijo—. Lo siento, pero creo que debes buscarle el lado bueno por una vez en tu vida. Quiero decir, no has tenido novio desde… —se interrumpió. Las dos sabíamos de quien hablaba—. De todos modos, es hora de que comiences a tener un poco de acción. Nunca hablas con hombres, excepto Kaien, y él es demasiado viejo para ti. Y ahora que sabemos que Renji está fuera del mercado, ¿Cuál es el problema si sales con Ichigo?

—No estoy saliendo con él —susurré— Ichigo Kurosaki no tiene novias, duerme con todo el mundo, pero nada de compromisos. Sólo le di un beso, y fue tan estúpido… ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Fue un gran error —hundí mi cara en la almohada.

Ella se puso de nuevo en su lado del colchón.

—Sabes. Sabía que no podrías resistirte a su encanto para siempre.

—Disculpa —le dije girándome para mirarla—. Me estoy resistiendo muy bien, gracias. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que resistir. Lo encuentro repugnante. Esta noche ha sido solo un error de juicio y nunca volverá a suceder.

—Nunca digas nunca, conejita.

Ella estuvo roncando en cuestión de segundos.

Me quejé para mí misma unos minutos, luego me quede dormida, maldiciendo interiormente tanto a Neliel como a Ichigo. Por extraño que parezca, eso fue reconfortante.

Papá acabo su trabajo en Tech Plus, un local de Ganga en Best Buy, cuando entre por la puerta la tarde siguiente, sacudiendo la nieve fresca de mi pelo. La tormenta no había sido tan grande como el hombre del tiempo había previsto, pero los copos de nieve seguían cayendo afuera. El sol era brillante, sin embargo, por lo que el moderado polvo se fundiría al anochecer. Me quité la chaqueta y mira a papá, que estaba en el sofá, hojeando el Diario Hamilton y con una taza de café caliente en la mano izquierda.

Levanto la vista cuando me oyó entrar.

—Eh, abejorro —dijo poniendo su taza sobre la mesa de café—. Te divertiste con Neliel y Orihime.

—Sí —dije—. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

—Atareado —suspiró— ¿Sabes cuantas personas de esta ciudad tuvieron computadoras nuevas para la navidad? Estoy seguro de que no lo sabes, así que te voy a decir que muchas. Y, ¿Sabes cuantas de las computadoras eran defectuosas?

—¿Muchas? —supuse.

—Bingo —Papá sacudió su cabeza y empezó a doblar el periódico—. Si no tienen dinero para gastar en una buena computadora, o una laptop, ¿Por qué molestarse? Solo tienes que ahorrar y comprar una mejor más adelante. Acabas gastando ese dinero extra en las reparaciones si no lo haces. Recuerda eso, abejorro. Si te enseño una cosa en la vida, deja que sea esa.

—Claro papá.

De repente me sentí como una idiota. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan exaltada ayer en la noche? Está claro que fue por nada. Quiero decir, si, él y mamá estaban teniendo problemas, pero probablemente los superarían como dijo Neliel. El no estaba deprimido o triste, o incluso remotamente cerca de tocar una gota de alcohol. Sin embargo, sabía que la última ausencia de mamá la estaba tomando un poco mal. Así que pensé que debía tratar de hacerlo más fácil para él. Sabía que probablemente se sentía solo últimamente, y creo que en parte era culpa mía.

—¿Quieres ver la televisión? —le pregunté—. No tengo muchos deberes para mañana, así que puedo hacerlos más tarde.

—Suena bien —dijo papá y tomo el control remoto—. Hay una repetición de comediantes en este momento ¿Quieres verlo?

Hice una mueca.

—Uh… está bien.

—Estoy bromeando abejorro —se rió, ojeando los canales— Yo no te haría eso. Vamos a ver… Oh mira. Un maratón de "Hora de Aventura". Tú y yo solíamos ver los nuevos episodios cuando tenías cuatro años.

—Lo recuerdo —me senté en el sofá al lado de él—. Yo te decía que quería ser pan de canela cuando fuera grande porque era lindo.

Papá resopló y ajustó los delgados cristales de sus lentes.

—Eso no sucedió. Mi abejorro es un poco más agresiva ahora —Él coloco un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y apretó.

Y yo sabía que eso era lo que el necesitaba, o quizás lo que ambos necesitábamos. Solamente vincularnos un pequeño tiempo para que la casa no se sintiera tan vacía. Quiero decir, me gusta el silencio pero no demasiado, eso podría conducirme a la locura después de un tiempo.

—¿Qué dices, miramos algunos episodios?

Sonreí.

—Seguro, papá.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras papá se rió de uno de los chistes del programa. Y mi mente viajo nuevamente hacía la palabra Duff.

Duff.

Dios, Ichigo y su maldita clasificación, simplemente no me dejaba en paz. La palabra se burlaba de mí, incluso en mi propia casa. Me deslicé más cerca de papá, tratando de enfocarme en el programa. En nuestro tiempo juntos, en cualquier cosa menos estúpida que Ichigo y su etiqueta. Traté de olvidarme de ese maldito beso y de lo idiota que había sido.

Intenté, intenté, intenté.

Y, por supuesto, fracase miserablemente.


End file.
